Between Heaven and Hell
by That Sexy Butler Chick
Summary: *A new story idea, I'm not good at a summary but basically it will have drama romance and such, Ciel's body dies when his soul is taken away and now he struggles to survive in a new body that Sebastian gave up part of his soul to let him be in.*
1. Chapter 1

***So this is a new story idea and I hope you guys like it XD so the concept is pretty simple Sebastian as we know went to take Ciel's soul only to discover he doesn't have one but his body can't live without it so now he's fighting to keep his master's body alive and a lot of things happen during that time. **

**Don't I even get ONE comment saying this is a spoiler story because its already 2013 if you haven't gotten this far yet than stfu. . anyway this will have romance, drama maybe some horror.. idk all of the details yet but please review. :D***

* * *

Ciel Phantomhive was relaxed and laying back in a bench as his demonic butler was saying his last words as he was about to consume his master's soul. The contract has been filled it was time to pay the price.

"Are you sure you're ready now young master? It will hurt."

"I don't care Sebastian, take my soul.. carve the pain of my existence into my body and make me feel pain that I've never felt."

The demon nodded as he removed his gloves slowly and knelled down before his master. "It's been a pleasure to serve you my young lord."

Just as his eyes glowed crimson and his demon shadow began to show the older of the two opened his mouth his fangs starting to come out and leaned down to the boy's neck only to stop as a wave of rage and anger went over him. _'his body is empty... his soul is gone.'_

The boy suddenly passed out as his body was not showing any signs of life, yes he had no soul but this.. this shouldn't be happened.

"Master? Master.. are you..." he held the boy in his arms walking through the blue, purple and black garden on the island they we're on slowly.

His body was limp and cold clearly not alive anymore but the demon didn't understand why.

* * *

Sebastian was dressed in his normal butler uniform as well as a long thick black winter coat as it was snowing outside, black leather gloves, and holding a rather small suitcase rather carefully in one hand.

Two loud hard knocks we're heard he awaited permission to enter the undertaker's shop.

Slowly the door crept open as the demon made his way inside and looked around holding the case with both hands now.

"Ehehehehe.. Well if it isn't the infamous butler in black, the head of the Phantomhive estate.. So what do i owe the pleasure hmm? Oh and where is you're little adorable bocchan eh? I look forward to seeing him." The creepy man in very long dark clothes laughed as he walked to butler greeting him with a sickly smile on his face.

He let out an annoyed sigh and eyes the undertaker while setting down the case on top of one of the wooden tables near the middle of the shop. "I have brought my master..."

Two soft clicks we're heard as the case opened and lifted as it did indeed reveal the small Phantomhive boy. His body was pale and lifeless no color left at all.

The undertaker did something rare, he actually frowned and looked slightly upset at this sight. "I admit I will be very pleased to make his coffin.. But what happened? oh.. my little thing got his soul taken and it looks like much before you got to him."

The demon nodded slightly and lifted his master's limp dead body out of the case laying it on the table. "I still have the contract symbol, but.. I can't feel him he's dead."

"Well of course he's dead; demon that's obvious and he's gone but as you know his body should've stayed alive and it did not."The undertaker gently slid a long black nail along the earl's face smiling once more.

"Well I still do not understand what you wish of me butler." the man shrugged and smirked.

"I may not have gotten...his soul but my master should've still lived I want you to bring him back." He sounded honest but of course silly and utterly ridiculous.

"Ah.. so you we're foolish enough to fall in love with a human? Well I can't do much without a soul and I can't use this body its gone."

* * *

**((I wasn't really sure how to end this scene so forgive me. .'))**

* * *

Sebastian sat up from where he was passed out a large bandage wrapped around his chest, shirt, vest and jacket were neatly folded a few feet away upon a small wooden table.

"I suppose that could've been worse..."

The demon rose grunting slightly as he was re dressed and walked out of the undertaker's shop his duty was over he knew he would never see his master again but he also had helped the earl's soul come back even if it didn't last long or arrive an a decent body at least he did that much.

A once lit cigarette dropped from the chef's mouth as he heard the news "Ah.. man Sebastian you're killing me!"

The demon laughed softly as he bowed to the chef and held out three envelopes for the chef. "Please make yourself useful and pass these to the others, I will hand Tanaka's his letter myself."

"..Letter? Sebastian you're gonna fire us right after you tell us that Ciel is dead!" He shouted angrily at the butler.

"I assure you - the young master would've never wanted you to be left so to say 'hi and dry'. Yes you are being terminated but you will find a large check for each of you on behalf of the phantomhive company to settle you for a few years as compensation Bard and with your skills I'm sure you will eventually find another job. I have sent out letters to the lady Elizabeth, the young prince Soma, Agni and all the rest but I do ask you not speak to the public about this Tanaka is going to be making a speech to the public."

The chef just nodded as he set the letters down on the table un aware that Finny and Mey rin we're sobbing as they had been listening from the hallway.

* * *

After Sebastian had finished this he returned to the world he came from to report on his assignment, demons we're mostly free individuals except for when a contract is not completed as intended than they have to report to the heads of council for a final report.

"Sebastian Michaelis was the name graced upon me by my master Ciel Phantomhive. Birth name is Lucifer my mission did not go as planned, another demon whom I was forced to kill took my meal from me, howe-."

"that is enough we are aware of you're situation however you made one fatal flaw in your little plan." No faces or people we're shown in a large dark round room as everyone there was in full demon transformation including Sebastian himself.

A soft clinking was heard as a demon much older and demanding of higher respect walked too Sebastian his large silver and black wings spread out as he did so. "When you asked the undertaker to help.. to bring him back with no soul however the respective body he turned into was a newborn human with no chance of survival. The boy known as Ciel Phantomhive will have to grow as a dying human and will most likely not make it past the age of twenty human years.. yet I still have not told you the exact problem."

Sebastian nodded though his body was filled with shock and slight dread. '_at least he's still alive, memories or not what i did was worth it.'_

"well you're little stunt caused one more problem, he cannot ever regain those memories even a glimpse and we will be forced to consume his current soul. Plus since your contract as never filled and upon agreement than you have not been released to create another one."

"I was aware of most of this, the fact that he even came back was not something i had really planned on working."

"Tread carefully Lucifer." the older backed away now that this 'meeting' was over.

* * *

_'well than young master, I suppose its time to find you all over again if i can...'_

* * *

***Several years later*  
**

* * *

Fifteen years have passed since this time, every minute and second Sebastian had used since the meeting had been used to look for Ciel with no luck so far but that was his only hope. Even if he only had five years left with the boy it was better than none and his own intentions we're a lot stronger than most.

The demon was back in a human form though walking through a town part of London Ciel used to love, he walked down a brightly light roadway where several venders we're trying to sell items most knock offs from what had been left of the Phantomhive company name.

"Authentic Phantomhive rabbit!" A man was shouting and waving his arms trying to attract crowd, which sadly was succeeding. "I have here the last five Phantomhive company stuffed animal toys that was an icon of them the rabbit! As you may know by now, fifteen years ago the Phantomhive company's head was murdered and he let the company die and we were lucky enough to find these last five!"

Those last few words got onto the demon's nerve of course people had twisted the death of his master and poured their own disgusting words to make a profit all humans were the same greedy selfish idiots... everyone except Ciel Phantomhive himself.

Just as he was about to walk by the stand he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his upper chest and clutched it tightly he gasped and panted hard kneeling to the ground. _'it burns.. my body.. he must be near I finally found him.'  
_

A few people began to gather around. "Oh.. Oh i'm fine thank you, just.. felt a bit weird I do apologize." He rubbed his hands together nervously as he spoke trying to draw the crowds attention away so he could escape he knew Ciel had to be near that was it he felt his soul.

A girl in a wheelchair with long teal hair was wheeling herself in her black wheelchair as she went by the crowd Sebastian couldn't help but notice her.

She was wearing a long sleeved navy blue dress with flower and lace all along the sleeves and a pair of small black heeled boots.

She had soft curly hair that went down to at her waist (when she was sitting in the chair) one eye was covered with hair and the other was bright sky blue so amazing it looked almost fake.

She stopped and turned the right wheel so she could face the crowed staring at the Phantomhive rabbits, she truly was special but...she was a 'she'.

He gulped and laughed a bit to himself. "well.. it looks like my young master is now my young mistress." He approached the girl a bit nervously and smiled. "excuse me miss..I just wanted to say that you won't be interested in this show I assure you the products are a knock off and it wouldn't be worth you're time or money."

She looked up at him stunned at how blunt he was not to mention he was talking to her a stranger was talking to her.

"I..I know that you know, i'm not stupid." she seemed offended.

The butler bowed to her as the crowd began to gather a bit more and a few trying to push her out of the way to see the show which made his eyes flash crimson in annoyance. "I apologize for assuming such a rude thing." he grabbed the handles of the wheelchair suddenly taking her into an ally.

She struggled and tried to stop him starting to freak out. "No! Stop i don't have money i don't have anything just let me go!"

"I'm not going to harm you! I'm not, I... am.. Sebastian" he didn't think it through not at all always used to Ciel knowing just who he was.

"I only know that it's fake because I was the body guard and personal butler to the owner of the company himself Ciel Phantomhive I assure you I mean no harm." She screamed at the top of her lungs and a few people looked into the ally starting to run to her aid.

"I'm leaving." he spoke urgently but before he did he slipped something into her hand.

A larger man had pushed his way through four people seeing if she was OK and glared at her. "What were you thinking Robin!? You run off like a bloody stupid useless child and don't say anything!"

"I'm sorry father.. I'm sorry Vincent." she said as she began to cry and looked into her lap hiding a small box that the man named 'sebastian' had given her she didn't know why but she felt like he wasn't trying to hurt her but she wasn't sure what he was or who he was, maybe he was playing a joke on her.

"You stupid spoiled brat! Ever since you're mother went off and got herself killed you never listened and now what? You run off with a guy what did you think he could do? Get you pregnant you stupid little brat you-" _'blah.. blah blah.. blah.. yeah you would like it if i were pregnant than i'd replace you're stupid dead wife. Like you know a thing about me.'_

The girl just kept nodding and crying though it wasn't out of emotion just frustration.

* * *

As they had arrived home to a one bedroom small cottage house the girl had kept the small box hidden from her father with ease and as she had wheeled herself into the living room she was so tempted to look at it.

"I'm hungry.. father please can we drop it?"

"Fine, I'm making soup and you're going to bed right after a bath." He stormed off which was normal for him.

Sebastian had been following them and now was hidden in a tree staring through a window at them, of course he couldn't be seen as he was in his raven bird form but he had not been able to do as he meant in the first place so it's not like his mission had been going well so far.

The girl named Robin sighed as she went up to the dinner table awaiting her meal and pulled out the small box from under her leg it had been poking at her side; enough to make a few small marks appear but she couldn't feel it so she really didn't care.

Knowing it would take some time for the meal to be done she held the box in her hands and smiled a bit to herself. _'I feel like I know him.'_

A small blue glint was seen as she opened the box it didn't look like a ring box but it was, however the ring was very odd.. it had a thick base and even the gem was a bit bigger than most rings.

It was silver from what she could tell and the blue gem in the middle was an odd shape, as though it wasn't meant to be elegant or formal but special in its own way.

_'it doesn't even fit on my ring finger what the hell...'_ She sighed disappointing and kept trying it on different finger, yes it fit in a way but it was far too big for any normal person's ring finger.

As she was about to give out she discovered it fit perfectly on her thumb, not sure why or even how but it did which made her smile. Robin's never had much especially of fancy clothing, she only had the dress she was wearing now because it was a gift most of her other clothes she had made herself or we're hand outs.

* * *

As she had went to the bathroom to take a bath after finishing dinner she still hadn't taken the ring off but was careful not to let her father see. Not that it would've made him say anything or like he would've cared either way but still.

Sebastian felt a bit bad like he was stalking her but she just had to figure it out, she had to start to trust him so he did continue to watch.

The girl used the handicap rails to lift herself to the edge of the tub leaning over to turn it on the bathroom, nor the rest of the house really seemed to be easy for her to get around nor did her father seem to be keen on helping her yet so far.

Robin smiled to herself as she held the ring to her chest and held it to her heart feeling a small engraving on the inside she hadn't felt before.

Suddenly Sebastian's chest started to get a piercing pain in it once more and his animal form faulted as he turned back into his human form falling from the tree he was hiding in and gasping for air as blood seeped through his shirt though it was too dark and in too hidden of a place for anyone to notice.

He lay gasping and clutching his chest trying to stay as quiet as possible; being found right now would not be the most ideal of situations.

_'damn..'_

She pulled the ring off and gasped as she peered closely at it reading the environment out loud "Ciel... Phan..tomhive?"

Everything went black as Sebastian passed out fully his body now limp and covered in blood.

* * *

****I've never wrote anything that wasn't a one shot so please tell me what you guys think XD** **


	2. Chapter 2

***I hope you guys like this more. 3***

* * *

Once again the familiar surroundings of the undertaker's shop is what Sebastian was waking up to as he slowly sat up, it was either still night or he had slept more than a day as he gazed around seeing no light peaking in from any of the windows from the shop.

"Ah.. nice to see you awake..eheh, what a stupid stunt for a demon of all to pull." The undertaker walked into view holding a cup of tea in his hands, of course poured into a measuring glass.

"If it was so stupid than why did you save me?" The demon replied smirking though of course grateful all the same.

"Heh, because demon I do owe you - you paid a heavy price with giving me his body for me to put into a specialty coffin..oh it was truly beautiful even though fifteen years ago almost to the day I remember every detail. How small the coffin was, how he looked in it even such a peaceful expression he had the ultimate climax of life."

The demon scowled in disgust. "Don't remind me of it."

"You have something else in mind.. but this time I won't let you touch my young master." He sat stood getting ready to leave. "her body is mine soul along with it."

The undertaker sighed as he sat down opening up a container and putting a dog biscuit into his mouth chewing a small chunk off slowly. "her body will die in a little less than five years, and seeing as how you giving up part of you're own soul isn't going so well on yourself I doubt you will survive much longer."

"Yes we'll her body still belongs to me." He walked out annoyed but knowing that the Undertaker had a point he didn't care. _'Ciel is mine...'_

* * *

Robin was sitting in her bedroom her chair against a dresser as Sebastian was watching her once more from the tree, he was in a bit more open to the public eye as it was daytime but he didn't care much, he still just looked like a crow.

"Robin? Are you up yet? I have to go into town and talk to some of the guys down on the fishing dock." He opened the girl's door as she was tying up her hair into a ponytail.

"Dad.. I have to go to the doctor today why can't it wait?"

"Because, if i don't work and do business than we can't afford to go to all you're damn doctors. You only got five years left anyway so what's the point?" He slammed the door and the girl looked down in her lap wanting to cry once more.

_'stupid bastard..mom was right to leave this world...'_

Before she could make her way to the living room to ask him if anyone else could go with her the front door had closed and he had left.

"Of course! Of course you stupid prick!" she finished getting ready by putting the ring on her thumb finger and made her way outside, nor really caring if she got into trouble later or not its not like she had much to live for anyway.

The girl looked around the small yard smiling some, it was a tiny cheap house that wasn't beautiful in any way shape or form, not formal but it was nice and she did like it.

Crimson eyes flashed as Sebastian's crow form shuffled and walked out along a branch to get a better look at his master she truly was beautiful.

"Auntie won't be able to take me... i might as well go on my own." she went over to the tree and smiled a bit more. "hello my blue violet."

_'blue violet.. she named..the tree? Master didn't really care for nature or it's beauty before..not that it's a bad thing. I suppose being the head of a company always inside of a large building but not able to take in the surroundings or beauty of true nature.' _

She smiled brightly as she noticed the crow in the tree and looked up at it. "my.. aren't you beautiful? You know not many birds like this tree, its very old.. she's been here way before I even was, she's not a healthy color even but she's my baby." the girl looked around and pulled a small bag that the demon hadn't notice their before from the back of her chair reaching inside of it.

"Hay there its OK i won't hurt you I really can't do much..come here now, maybe I'll name you too I have an apple and some blueberries for food you know. Even my outfit matches your feathers."

_'I never even noticed..she's wearing a pair of black pants and such a old looking black long sleeved shirt.. my master did always look good in black.'_

The bird flew down gently landing on the ground next to her not wanting to scare her. He wasn't sure if this would look weird or not but the new Ciel - Robin was so sweet and very nature loving.

"it's my lunch..but the doctors always makes me feel ill since they never have good news.. hm you don't even know what I'm saying."

She giggled softly and held out an apple slice to the bird watching as he pecked at it and began to eat it.

He let out a few soft chirping sounds of approval and she giggled more. "You're so small but beautiful.. my why are you're eyes that beautiful crimson? I guess you're just special too."

_'damn... I can't even seem to get them to stop.' _He got closer and hopped up onto the edge of the foot rest of her chair, this close even in a an animal form the demon could see his master's destroyed body.

"i...don't bite me or anything..I promise I won't hurt you but please." she seemed nervous now and there was no reason why not to be, her joints and parts of her body seemed to simply not work. Her legs he could tell had torn and ripped muscles all around them going up to her thighs and her bones we're very weak and frail.

_'Master, I wish you could know...I promise you won't ever be hurt by me.' _he eyed the ring and couldn't help but smile on the inside as she handed him another apple slice.

"this ring..it belonged to Ciel Phantomhive, he was an amazing person. They say so many ways that he died but I don't believe any of them, the company he ran was so professional and noble but beautiful it wasn't just like another evil.. evil cooperate. I would have been so honored to have met the boy I've seen so many pictures.. yes I know I'm talking to you and you don't understand but I envy that boy I doubt this is his ring but.. I like it a lot I'll never lose it or let it out of my sight."

She suddenly gasped as she realized she had been sitting their talking to the bird for some time now. "I need to leave for the doctor now, please.. would you leave my chair? Here eat the rest."

His new mistress set the bag down but open setting out a few pieces of fruit. "Don't go eating the plastic now, and I will come up with a name for you soon."

The demon did as he was asked but continued to watch her, he didn't want her to leave yet.

"Bye bye now!" After placing her bag back onto the back of the chair she went into town, it wasn't a smooth road but she seemed to enjoy the challenge and not really care about the rough bumps and rocks along the way.

As she arrived to the doctor's Sebastian was still fallowing, he had to get the Robin to trust him he just wasn't sure how to do it yet...but wait.

* * *

"Miss Robin? The doctor is ready to see you, please come this way." A women holding a chart spoke while she held open the door to a long hallway for the girl, she was walked into her room. "and how has you're day been so far?" She chose not to ask about where her dad was.

"not bad." she lied rather not getting into details. "And yours?"

They made small chit chat while she checked the charts and updating small changes in the girl's life.

"alright let's weigh you." She held out her arms and helped carry the girl onto a chair that was placed on a scale, Robin made a small whimper of pain as she was moved.

"You're still loosing weight, honey you're only fifteen you need to start eating more even for your height one hounded and five pounds is very bad."

The girl nodded and sighed. "I've..just been a little busy, so not much time to eat."

"Right we'll i'll be sure to tell you're dad to check up on you more ok?"

Robin nodded though she dreaded the argument that was sure to ensue later that night.

The door opened as two soft knocks we're head as she was being moved back to her chair. "Oh! Lovely Robin this is our newest member of the team, he is fresh out of medical school and took a very special interest in you're case his name is Doctor Thomas Ringa." She smiled as a tall lean man wearing a lab coat, glasses and holding a chart walked in holding his hand out to shake her's.

"hello miss Robin, its such a pleasure to meet you."

Robin just stared as the nurse left the room she knew who it was, was this some kind of sick joke? "Cut the crap, I know who you are you tried to kidnap me yesterday!" She glared at him reaching for her bad.

"Yes, perhaps I was a bit farfetched but I assure you I am actually here to help, i've..studied you're case for some time and I do have a medical degree." he assured her kneeling down in front of her. "Please don't grab anything to attack me Robin I'm just trying to help you and I do apologize for yesterday."

She stopped and looked him up and down still not sure. "...what have i got to lose? OK fine but you know I'm a lost cause right? Even dad says I'm gone."

"Really? Now if you yourself, really believed that you we're a lost cause than why even bother to make the trip down here in the first place?" he asked smirking some as he stood. _'I truly miss my master, being this close is special.. I love her no matter what gender..I never told my master because it wasn't right but now I fear this is gone too far.'_

As she raised an eye brow skeptically and crossed her arms he picked up the chart again. "Oh so you think you know me just from one freak encounter? Yeah well maybe... I want to get better but I'll never walk and I'll always feel pain so what's the point? You don't know anything and trying to say you do isn't going to help the damn matter so just give me some pain meds and let me out."

"You see, that's what I can't do. You've been on the highest dose I can permit someone of you're age, and weight. Be as stubborn as you wish but you're not going to get out of being better now can you stand at all?"

"of course not ass hole I'm in a wheelchair or are you blind too?"

He reached down and gently lifted her bridal style from the chair making her blush and gasp. "What the hell?! Put me down put me down!"

"It's alright I need to examine you." He set her down onto the bed as gently as possible and smirked once more. "You're all skin and bone, you need to eat."

"Shut up." she crossed her arms once more. "You had NO right to touch me or lift me at all! I could easily cry rape."

"Oh so using my own gender against the possibility of any help?" He examined her left leg carefully feeling behind her knee and carefully gliding his hand down her leg. "You seem to have severe nerve damage, and you can't feel anything..but you should be able to at least move them some."

She laughed at him as she was pulled into a sitting up position. "are you mad? No I can't bloody stand." Robin suddenly let out a loud help as Sebastian had gone to stretch her leg out but felt a small 'pop' noise. "my... this may not be started in you're legs at all."

Tears fell from her eyes as she whimpered and he leg was released. "T...that hurt you bastard!" She was angry, sad and humiliated at this point. "Let me go home!"

"I have a possible remedy for you if you're so willing to let me try." The doctor said as he gently pushed her a little bit. "I want you to lean forward, you know where you're spine cord is right?"

She nodded.

"Well..I'm going to run my finger along you're spine, I don't think it's aligned properly.

"...Fine."

She held onto the bed nervously as she was holding herself up only by her hands.

"I won't let you fall." he reassured her as he pressed two fingers to the start of her spine at her neck making her shiver.

"Tell me when you can and cannot feel my fingers against you're body." he slowly began to run them down watching her facial expressions, it seemed like normal until he reached about the halfway point and she gulped. "Pain that hurts.. that hurts."

He nodded and continued down just an inch more. "I can't feel anything are you done?"

"I'm still going down it, can you feel it?" "no.. is that..bad? Are you..saying my spine is broken or something?"

The demon shook his head. "Not... well.. I would need to see you're last set of X-ray's to be sure, and I would need to set you up for some new ones as well." He pulled his hand away and laid her back again.

She looked up at him hopefully. "I..I don't know what that is, but do it!"

"I think it might be what's known as two broken disks in you're back, very long and complicatedly saying those little bumps on you're spine about two I feel might be broken. I must say I'm very surprised that no one has been able to help you since before now miss Robin."

The girl looked at him confused as he sat her up again. "I honestly think I can help you...but basic leg function to advance leg function is another case all together."

"...If you're just lying to me than I'm going to kill myself." those words shocked the demon and his eyes grew wide flashing crimson though she didn't seem to notice.

"Should I get to do what I'm trying too I might be able to help you walk again, however I must say suicidal thoughts isn't really a good answer... go home for the day, I'll give you a new therapy to try on you're legs it might ease the pain better than strong damaging medications." He lifted her and set her back into the chair smiling. "And if you don't gain at least five pounds by the next time I see you - you'll be in trouble my little Robin."

The girl blushed once more as she watched him gather his things and hold the door. "I do hope to see you again soon." _'What the hell?! Why am I blushing like a fucking idiot!' That..stupid sick psycho pervert.'_

"Good day little Robin." As she was wheeling herself out of the room she glared up at him. "you should call a lady by her full name you know."

He chuckled softly in reply and nodded. "I shall remember."

The girl left feeling rather happy, she wasn't really sure why she trusted the man so much but she just did. Yes he was creepy for fallowing her but it's not like if it lead to something bad she wouldn't expect it, her whole life had been hard and full of disappointment so far she had no friends and hardly any family.

As the girl made her way home smiling, hell even hungry (which was rare for her) she noticed in the distance that she seemed to recognize. _'dad..? Is that..him?'_

She looked over to see her dad talking with a women while drinking from a bottle of beer. Her hair was in a long braid as it was bottle bleach blonde and she wore a tight grey dress with high heels. Robin's mouth hung open as she saw them just ten or so feet away flirting, chatting..getting drunk.

"Oh! And than she said that I didn't have enough free time to give her so it just didn't work out at all, but I honestly don't understand why she needed to be around me so much far too clingy you know?"

_'that little slut...'_ "Oh I know what you mean handsome." the girl giggled putting her hand on his shoulder smiling.

Robin really couldn't care less, honestly she hated her father in so many ways and didn't even care who he was talking about even if it was his deceased mother he just went back home.

Sebastian stood in the tree in his usual crow form watching the girl and she grinned as she saw him. "Hay you! I've got a name for you now, you're name is Cimson."

_'Crimson? Because of my eyes, well... at least you put some thought into it I actually like it. Though Lucifer is a bit more fitting don't you think.'_

He smiled inwardly and watched her enter the house going around the small place to find another way to watch her from the kitchen window.

"And we have... some grapes, some jelly oh well that will have to do 'doctor'" she giggled at the thought as she set them down onto the counter, finding the peanut butter and making herself a sandwich.

* * *

After she ate Robin went into her room and climbed up onto her bed exhausted, she looked simply adorable as she brought her legs up to her chest and fell asleep wrapped up in a little ball.

* * *

She was awoken to a loud rapid knocking on her door. "Robin! Robin get out here, we have a guest!"

_'if he brought that slut home I'm going to kill him.'_

Robin groaned as she got into her chair her hair slightly frizzy and the ponytail halfway out.

"Oh I don't want to disturb her if she was sleeping or busy I can simply discuss this with you and you with her upon a more reasonable time."

_'are you kidding me? That damn doctor came to my house?!'_

"I'm coming hang on." she fixed her hair up and came out to see indeed, the doctor holding a few files though this time without his lab coat on.

"Ah, hello miss Robin I apologize for interrupting you're day." he bowed and stood while she came to the table.

"Oh she's fine with it." his father snapped getting annoyed, he clearly enjoyed attention more than he should.

"Right, well as discussed sir and miss, I have been studying her case and I do believe that their is room for improvement. You see tests would have to be done but I have a theory that it is a spinal disk injury and it can be fixed with therapy." He smiled and held up some X-rays for them. "you see, this is how a regular fifteen year old girl's spine should look." he pointed to the photo.

"But it seems that you see these two bumps here? Those probably are damaged or not aligned correctly."

Robin couldn't help but smile as she listened, he sounded kind and confident not to mention promising as he spoke.

"Right right.. OK I see where you're going here but I don't have money for this, I don't even see how she met you."

Sensing that the girl hadn't gotten permission for whatever reason to come see him Sebastian played it off with ease. "I had access to her file since its public to the doctors and I simply took interest in it, she's a very special case but not a lost cause I'm more than positive we can help. Also, payment plans are very simple to set up and very easily made."

Robin hid her face for a moment taking a few deep breaths to calm herself and stop from crying.

Her dad stood looking annoyed and sighed. "Look, I see how this can work in the long run.. but.. well come outside for a moment will you?" He waved the man over and Sebastian fallowed.

Robin frowned as she watched them walk out knowing her dad was probably going to get in the way of what she wanted, as he always did, she went back into her room closing the door but trying to keep her hopes up.

* * *

After several Sebastian was knocking on her door and he awaited a reply. "Excuse me miss Robin? May I speak with you?"

The girl sighed as she looked over she was laying on her back on her bed one hand covering her eyes. "Yes... come in."

He approached with a straight face not smiling or frowning, in fact not showing any emotions. "well, I spoke with you're father and... he seems to think that it would be best to leave it for now but I am willing to come over daily and try that psychical therapy we we're speaking of to see if it would help lessen you're pain if that's alright with you."

The girl rolled her eyes and nodded. "of course he did...yeah go ahead do whatever its not like I can feel any worse."

"thank you I'm honored to help." he bowed his head and came over pulling her blanket down slightly and putting gloves on. "Now it's important that you tell me if it hurts while I'm doing this so I can stop, and if you can or can't feel anything."

"Alright." she doubted this would help her own hopes and hopefulness now drained.

As he began by lifting her left leg and carefully pulling it into her chest he could feel the very little muscle struggling to work. After several minutes he seemed to have found something that would work fine better. "Alright, now this might hurt so tell me." He pulled her leg in once more and turned it slightly across her chest hearing a few 'pop' noises coming from her back.

"Ah! Ow!" He stopped at once but smiled. "I apologize, but.. do tell me since you felt tell me if you can feel where my hand is."

She nodded still feeling a bit of pain but gasped. "it its on my knee, i can feel the..the glove and.." she giggled softly and sat up again seeing that it indeed was on the top of her knee.

"I think we can help you after all, I hope that relieves some of the pain." he pulled the blanket back up to her and smiled. "If you can handle the pain try not to take the medication tonight I want to know how it feels without it alright? Sleep well miss Robin I will see you."

"You still haven't said my last name." She teased as she couldn't help but run her hand across her knee smiling.

* * *

After several therapy sessions she had been doing much better as well as trusting the demon more though he was worried he might slip up soon at the rate things we're going he just couldn't help it.

"Alright the big test, I want you to stand."

"Stand?.. are you crazy?" Robbin huffed annoyed. "Don't insult me."

"I am aware of how this sounds miss Robin, but please understand that I'm simply doing this for the best I want too see if you can use function of you're legs I will hold you and carry all of you're weight I just want to see if while standing you can try to at least hold you're legs up." He smiled reassuringly. "I will never hurt you or let you be hurt."

Robin took a moment to think about it, though yes it was a very risky and scary thing to try what did she have to lose? "Alright... but if i get hurt I'm never going to trust you again and I mean this."

He nodded and put a hand over his heart bowing. "Yes my lady." _'...old habits die hard I suppose.' _

The girl burst into laughter "My lady? Alright doc, your officially insane!"

"Y..Yes do forgive miss Robin, I am used to being around..my dear sister Anna is all, and I call her 'my lady'."

"Sure alright." she sighed nervously and scooted to the end of her bed in her long navy blue skirt and black tank top with a lace see thru blue coat over it.

"It's alright." he lifted her against his own chest and help her above the ground, she blushed some and looked down trying to feel her feet. "you can do it, I'm holding you I don't want you to put weight onto the ground just try to move you're foot on it OK?"

She nodded and tried to concentrate "I can...I can feel the...the floor I think its cold and hard." She closed here eyes but couldn't move her foot. "Is it moving?"

"almost come on, you're doing well." he smiled looking right at her face their lips a few inches apart.

"i.. I can't.. I can't." Their eyes met as she looked up at him her heart starting to flutter her soft pink lips slightly apart.

"You did well no need to do more, you felt the ground I'm proud..." he smiled to her but felt his eyes starting to glow.

"You're..eyes.. their really beautiful.."

"Miss I don't think-" he was cut off by her suddenly pressing her lips to her doctors not sure what was going through her mind except that she wanted too she needed to.

As he closed his eyes accepting the kiss the demon couldn't help but smile this was the one thing he never go to do with the old Ciel and now he wanted to he craved it and had been waiting so long.

After a moment she pulled away flushed and embarrassed. "T..that... was my first kiss." She said with a smile gazing longingly into his eyes.

"I am honored miss Robin." A short chuckle came after that as he set held her leaned down picking her up bridal style to set her back onto her bed.

Instead of wanting to lay back down she wrapped her arms around his neck the Phantomhive ring on her thumb gently resting near his head.

"It's Robin Arabella, call me that from now on." She closed her eyes softly and couldn't help but smile.

As she spoke those words the demon swayed with her still in his arms as he felt a searing pain in his chest he had once more gotten to close to the piece of his own soul that was inside her body as well as getting too close to exposing her memories.

"Sebastian!" She held onto him as tightly as she could but was dropped on her back as he fell on top of her blacking out his chest bleeding through his black shirt.

Screaming as she felt her spine hit the ground on top of the weight over her it felt like a crushing pain and the worst part being she knew her dad wasn't going to be back home for another hour.

* * *

****I felt like the last chapter was plain! I would like some reviews please . hope you guys like this! :D**  
**


	3. Chapter 3

***I'm enjoying writing this story, and I am sorry about hurting Robin/Ciel but I couldn't help it. XD***

* * *

Sebastian awoke once more in one of the places he now was growing to hate the most, shirtless covered in dry blood and in a coffin.

"Undertaker.." he could hear the man laughing though he was still inside the coffin raising his fist and breaking a large hold in the lid as he sat up. "Do you find it entertaining to save me just for laughs then? Hm?"

At once he was fired up annoyed and angry at himself mostly but trying to keep calm.

"You know demon..this is you're own fault, what would her father have thought coming home to see his disabled daughter on the floor underneath her so called 'doctor'?" his tone became suddenly much darker and serious.

"Yes it would've been bad but I have strong powers that could easily overtake a human's mind."Crimson eyes glowed softly as his own demonic instincts we're starting to overtake the room in shadow.

"Butler... though I would take a high amount of payment and happily make a coffin for you're handsome body I doubt you understand how a human's mind works fully. Taking over her or her father's thoughts just so that you can have what you want, when yes she may have you're soul but have you ever considered that she only likes you because your the first to offer her comfort?"

Though he hated hearing what the Undertaker was saying Sebastian couldn't completely say that wasn't a fact. "Yes but it doesn't matter because the young master was mine and his soul was taken by the wrong demon, now I am going to do whatever it takes to get him back no matter what body it's in." The room became pitch black as he was having trouble controlling himself at this point.

"ehehe.. no no I take it back now you're sounding a bit like Grell, just going after something you can't have or simply want and desire a lot." The last comment almost pushed him over the edge.

His fangs came out and hands we're forming into claws "If you try to take my master from me.. I will gladly start a war by killing a shinigami like yourself with ease."

"H..Help! Help me!" Loud thumps and sounds came from a coffin on a table from the corner of the shop in the back where they we're as Robin had awoken freaking out.

The ran over flipping the coffin open and picking her up out of it as fast as he possibly could all the while wanting to kill the undertaker.

She was shaking and shivering in fear as she wrapper her arms around the demon. "S...ebastian what's..going on? Where are we?"

"eheh.. eheheheh what's wrong with sleeping in a coffin little Robin? They're very soft and comforting." He snickered more hoping that the demon wouldn't kill him.

"And you think it appropriate to put a young lady in a coffin?!" He snapped holding her head into his chest.

"Not as inappropriate as putting a young lady to a bare man's chest." He pointed out making her blush.

Robin sniffed and wiped her eyes as she was set down onto the table as her chair was not in sight. "You didn't even change her clothes.." he sighed softly and kissed her cheek. "It's alright.."

"you..you're eyes are glowing that weird way again." her eyes gazed into his wondering what was going on. "and...i can't feel anything I just remember being dropped and screaming." she looked down and pushed the demon away shaking. "Get away from me.."

"Robin.." _'damn.'_ Sebastian looked around for a moment and sighed. "i'll go get you some new clothes and.."

"No! I have blood all over my skin its weird and...gross and I want to go home! You still haven't even told me where the hell I am."Shaking from shock and adrenaline still she wrapped her arms around herself not willing to let anyone near her.

The Undertaker sighed putting a blanket next to the girl. "Eh.. excuse me little miss Robin while I speak to you're doctor here I am known as the Undertaker by the way." he bowed his head and was still laughing some. "And you did look beautiful laying in my beautifully made coffin it suited you so very well."

Robin didn't move as she just stared at the ground her mind not wanting to recognize voices or others around her at the moment, it was all just too much for her to handle. _'I'm scared... daddy mommy I'm scared.. I don't want to remember it I want for you to comfort me but I know I can't. I want to believe in you or maybe a god or something but I can't.. I can't even feel what I am feeling for the man who did this to me but I can't help that either.'_

The undertaker waved Sebastian into the back who recently fallowed. "butler, you came to close to revealing yourself."

Sebastian's demon form was completely gone at this point but his eyes wouldn't stop glowing. "Yes.. I understand that and maybe you shouldn't threaten me like that in front of what is rightfully mine again." he growled before walking closer to him.

"Butler don't make this an ugly encounter, we wouldn't want to have to expose poor little Robin to anything else today now would we? Especially not all those memories locked inside of her." The undertaker said as he trailed a long black nailed finger along the butler's chin. "It would be horrible to have another accident like earlier."

He growled in response as his demon form suddenly burst out. "I will kill you if you lay a finger on my master."

"Than I will be sure to make her a lovely coffin soon..." He smiled as that threat was enough to scare Sebastian's inner demon back and make him calm down.

He left the Undertaker to return to Robin, she had taken off the blood covered shirt and wrapped herself in the blanket.

"I've...never had blood on me.."

* * *

Sometime later as the girl had been changed, and fed Sebastian was carrying her back to her home. "I still don't know what's going on.." Robin mumbled as she had her face pressed against the demon's chest.

He soon arrived opening the door to see no one was home and walking her to her bedroom. "I will stay with you until he gets home if that's alright..would you like something to eat?"

"...answer me from earlier." She pulled her chair over to the bed and shifted down into it. "I'm not going to let you go until you do I need to know."

"...Alright." He sighed nodding and heading to the kitchen. "I'll only tell you if you let me cook for you."

She laughed a bit and nodded as the man started to get out ingredients, they didn't have much but he knew how to make something from almost nothing being the demon and butler he was.

"Dad...will get upset at me if I eat anything using a lot of ingredients, especially that chicken." She sounded nervous as she watched him her stomach growling.

Sebastian smirked some as he pulled out an envelope from his pocket. "Well I think this will make up for it."

Robin gasped some. "I...no you can't pay for it.." she blushed as the demon knelled down kissing her softly.

"My name is Sebastian Michaelis but my more accurate name would be Lucifer." he kissed her once more her entire face bright red.

"A..alright." she shivered slightly and looked away. "You know you're older than me... and you're my doctor so why does this feel good?"

He stood and began to cut up the chicken breast after pealing off the skin. "Because.. you could say in another way we are connected."

"I don't understand but I don't think I want to right now." Robin replied smiling as she watched him cook and helped at some points.

"Now.. I do need to tell you that.. the damage you received when I dropped you did damage you further but I can.. correct it given time and some therapy."

Robin's face turned into a frown as she was finishing the meal. "I don't want it."

"..Robin I know but.. you need it."

"I don't want to go through anything else I've only got a bit of time left anyway so I might as well enjoy it, besides I like my chair and I like having an excuse for you to carry me around." She smiled again and kissed his hand leaning against him.

"If you insist, I suppose I won't try to change you're mind." _'I admit my master's soul seems to have grown up more.. I am proud.'_

* * *

Sebastian fed the girl just because he wanted to and laughed at some points as she was smiling and happy as though nothing had happened at all to her.

"You know.." she said suddenly after finishing. "you're still my doctor.. it's not really right for you to be like this around me."

"Yes but that doesn't really stop me, miss... I want to tell you about.. someone you envy someone I assume you look up to."He felt a throb in his chest of pain but ignored it.

"Oh? Who do you assume that is?" She asked smirking. "Are you in my mind or something?"

_'if only you knew how much I could tell you right now, I know every thought and feeling you have little mistress.'_

"well of course not, but... you know young miss Robin I have to say, that I think you envied one lead to the company that sold those cute little rabbits."

She gasped and smiled. "yes! Yes Ciel Phantomhive!"

_'if i black out again she will never trust me...'_

"Yes, that one." He shivered as he felt a searing pain course through his body. "Well I think I agree with you, he was a very noble man..."

"yes and of course you would know, so tell me all about him." She sighed happily and leaned her head on the table watching him.

_'I don't care as long as it makes her happy.' _"Ciel Phantomhive was a boy with light teal hair and he was fairly short but... well he was unique. Just a child as most would call him his mind was much more mature than the average adults, he even outwitted the heads of other companies most days."

She nodded "he was just a kid right? Not much younger than me?"

"yes.. and he only became the way he did because of the tragic loss of his family, his parents we're killed and..various other emotional incidents." The demon clutched his chest sighing some trying not to let her see how his body was reacting.

_'I might have..maybe five more minutes before I'm at my limit.' _"are you alright?" She asked looking at him with concern.

"Y-yes miss, it's just some old memories that's all."

Robin nodded but kept watching him closely. "And...well about his fiance, I know she had to move on but. While their we're several rumors going around that he actually had no interest in being married I don't want to believe rumors but she was almost at the age.. where.. well." she suddenly turned a bit red.

"Shouldn't it have been his concern to maintain the Phantomhive name?" She suddenly blurted out.

Sebastian just smirked and couldn't help but laugh at this. "oh.. oh my I apologize Robin but, while let's just say that the public has no idea who the real Phanomhive boy was."

She just looked at him confused. "was... was he not.. really a boy?"

"While...you see the lady Elizabeth now is happily married and has children, and Ciel never...intended to be married to someone who was blood related as well as a few other..things."The demons eyes began to glow. _'damn just a few..more moments.'_

"what do you mean? I know they we're cousins but she..was still a women so why.." Her face was still slightly red.

_While at least it seems she still has her innocents.'_

"To be blunt, no the young master did not ever wish to consent in sexual actions with the lady. It was not what he liked he wasn't like most humans, very.. strict and kept his mind set on various things I don't believe he ever really felt arousal from his fiance once no matter how many times they we're alone together."

Robin just shook her head. "But if the Phantomhive name was so important to keep.. while I suppose I agree with that, I've never wanted to be intimate with anyone except-.."

_'I know what you're thinking so don't hide it mistress.' _

"yes except?" He looked down at her now standing right above her smiling.

"No one! I didn't... mean that stop looking at me like that it's not funny!" She hid her face and felt her blush reach from ear to ear.

"I would tease you but I have more manners than that."

"What did you feel for Ciel.. personally was..he just another person you worked for?" she asked suddenly.

Sebastian clutched his chest suddenly kneeling down as he felt blood starting to drip once more. "I.. felt more than I ever told him..." he suddenly blacked out laying face first on the floor.

"Sebastian!"

* * *

Hours after this Sebastian jolted awake, though thankful as he realized he was on Robin's bed not in Undertaker's shop. He took a deep breath slowly sitting up noticing Robin was leaning to one side of her chair fast asleep.

"my..what a great deal of trouble I caused my young mistress... such a butler I am ashamed." he sighed and got off the bed carrying her to it and tucking her in underneath the blankets, he could sense that her father wasn't home and it was still dark outside.

"S..eba.." she mumbled softly while weakly trying to grip for his hand in her sleep.

"Miss Robin?" The demon smirked as he held her hand softly in his own. "I don't want to leave you're side.." _'in my current state my body won't be able to handle another transformation right now.. I'm rather tired.'_

She opened her eyes slightly and looked up at him sadly. _'you make me feel warm.. and safe...'_

"Miss I really should leave, I thank you for taking care of me in such a state I assure you it won't happen again."

"Stay." She blushed and moved a little more on the bed. "I need... someone to take care of me right?" She smirked and giggled.

"I..suppose Robin I can't argue with that." he sighed softly laying down next to her to which she laid on his chest smiling. _'he smells so good he makes me feel safe... I don't want him to leave, I don't want you to go.'_

"You should rest now Robin please." _'I never got to express these feelings to my own master, I suppose that's a regret that can eventually be put to rest.'_

The girl awoke before her doctor still laying on his chest as the sun was starting to rise in early morning, she couldn't hear her dad anywhere around the house so assumed he wasn't home yet.

She nervously felt a hand down her spine to see if it had gotten any better, with no luck. "..he looks so beautiful, so soft." she nervously put a hand to the man's warm cheek and blushed.

_"I remember...that kiss still like it was just a minute ago."_

Nervously she trailed her finger down the man's neck to his chest. "I wonder if you would even like me considering I'm a girl and you clearly felt something for the male master you had.." she sighed but continued drifting her finger softly further until she reached his waist.

_'Bocchan?' _The demon shuddered as he felt the girl getting dangerously close to his member, one thing he could hate about his human form is that when it wasn't stable it was very sensitive.

"Nh..miss?" She gasped pulling her hand away and looking up at him blushing. "g-good morning."

"Morning miss Robin, how are you feeling?" The demon was trying to calm himself without the girl noticing.

"I-I'm fine!" she stuttered nervously and pushed herself up onto her arms. "I want to know something."

A perplexed look sat on the demons face as she carefully moved herself to be in his lap her face turning red. "Yes? What is it miss Robin?"

"You said you felt something for Ciel would you ever feel something for me..?" Robin's expression was serious as she spoke.

"that depends on what you allow me, I want to tell you more...but that's not really an option at the moment." Trying not to let it show just how attracted he really was to the girl Sebastian pulled her down into a hug.

"You're father still isn't home, would you like me to go look for him?" A soft hand ran through her hair stroking it softly.

Robin shrugged and sighed. "No..I don't really care."

Her pink lips pressed softly to his as she laced her hands into the soft larger ones.

_'my little bocchan..'_

She blushed experimentally moving her lips softly against his own.

Robin pulled away bright red as she felt the doctors member starting to harden underneath her. "What the hell is that?"

_'bocchan you can't be serious..' _

Though Sebastian shivered and blushed slightly he sat up laying her onto the bed. "My little Robin it's... not something I should tell you unless your father told you."

She rolled her eyes. "I know.. what sexual terms are but only because I've heard adults use them, I know what a penis and vagina are but.. I don't even know how they work."

_'let me get this right, that stupid bastard never explained sex to her?'_

"In due time I suppose I will tell you, but I should cook something up for you first." he smirked some and kissed her head. _'besides you have no idea how hard it would be for me to keep control around you.'_

* * *

As they we're eating once more this time Sebastian cooking something she had no idea existed. "So..this is just egg? You said.. eggs Benedict?"

Trying to muffle a laugh the demon smirked as he was finishing the dishes. "Yes, its mostly just egg nothing fancy or too expensive, Ciel loved this dish.."

"You sound so sad whenever you speak of him." She said sighing. "He was a great person..wasn't he."

"..."

The awkward silence made Robin feel bad for saying anything about it in the first place. "i..i-i'm sorry I won't ever mention it again." she rubbed the ring on her thumb softly.

Sebastian felt a throb in his chest. _'damn...no not again.'_

As he felt this Robin's eyes snapped open as she screamed out in pain time.

"Robin!" He ran over and held her in his arms. "what's wrong? Miss are you hurting?"

"Y..Yes.." she sobbed in pain clutching her chest. "It...it...my body is.. it just feels like it's going to explode.."

_'damn...she's...being effected by it but how..?'_

He suddenly remembered all the warnings, but no he couldn't stop trying to get his master back just yet.

* * *

The two jumped as they heard a loud banging on the door "Miss Robin Arabella, please open up."

Robin looked at the demon before back at the door confused but Sebastian stepped in front of her opening it slowly and cautiously, he was at once set on guard due to the fact that he could sense that the officer had weapons on him.

"I am her doctor and psychical therapist, what seems to be the problem?"

Robin moved her chair to hide behind Sebastian as she was scared. "..I didn't..do anything wrong did i..?"

"Miss Arabella, you're father has been hospitalized with alcohol poisoning, he is currently none responsive so you must be taken into special custody to be handed over to foster needs special care." he looked over at the girl smiling slightly. "I will need you to pack up you're things."

Crimson eyes flashed as the demon felt his anger starting to take over. _'You think you can take away my master and live?'_

"Excuse me don't you think that's a little rash? She's already in a wheelchair she has a single father who can't seem to keep her properly fed and you want to take her away from her home?" he growled in anger as the room began to fill with a dark shadow casting over it.

"Sir, its not my choice I am just doing my job as I'm sure you do yours. Now please step aside."

He did the opposite as he could feel Robin starting to freak out. "n..no no.. no i can't.. i can't go no." she hated her father but being taken away from the one place she could safely call home was not a better option, her whole body was shaking as she went into her room locking the door and setting a broom under the handle to hold it.

The officer glared at the doctor as he was being blocked from gaining access to her room in the very small cramped house. "Sir I need you to step aside or I will have to use force."

"Don't you touch her, you cannot go NEAR my young mistress." Not caring what he was saying nor that it made no sense to the officer Sebastian growled louder his claws starting to form as he pinned the man to the front door. "you will not threaten my mistress."

"I..Sir calm down! Please I'm..just doing my job!" His eyes widened in terror as he felt and saw the claws pinning him and tearing into his clothes. "Oh dear god save me the devil's taken this man!"

"Funny.. except I am the devil himself except worse." The entire living room was black as his true full demon form came out.

Robin was having an anxiety attack as she shock and held her arms in her chair sobbing and not able to listen or pay attention to anything going on.

"God save me-.." He was cut off by Sebastian's hand tearing into the man's arm pulling it so hard that violent cracking and breaking sounds we're heard.

"I told you not to threaten my young mistress." He growled in disgust as his long black billowing wings surrounded them both "You're soul even smells disgusting." Taking the pitiful human's soul in less than a second. "...tastes dull, disgusting... bland nothing like my young master's would've tasted."

Now on the ground Robin was frantically looking through all of her medications her mind so filled with darkness and rage she could hardly string words together and even than not out loud.

_"it needs to end it needs to all end..it needs to be gone I need to be gone." _

It didn't take long for the demon to clean what was left of the body and calm himself though a few feathers had fallen out of place and we're laying on the floor, even though it wasn't very important at the moment.

"Robin? He..won't be bothering you anymore I promise, may I come in?" He knocked on the door attempting to open it now his mind was clear he could hear her thoughts.

She looked at the door her body shaking frantically. "No No! Go away!"

He had no choice the demon kicked the door down with ease breaking it into two to see Robin pouring pills into her hand and trying to bring them into her mouth.

"..master I never left and neither can you, I never stopped so neither can you- you can't be stupid like this!" He slapped them out of her hands and pulled the girl into his arms.

"no! No let me go! Let me..stop just stop I hate you I hate you!" _'No no it has to end it has to end!'_

Tears poured down her face as she was being comforted by him. "Sh...yes I know you hate me but that's OK.. shhh." He patted her head slightly and held her tighter to his chest. "Scream yell kick.. hurt me do whatever you need."

"..I hate you i hate you.. I hate him..I hate this... I hate it.." She looked up at him sadly her throat raw from crying and shouting. "I...I.." she sniffed.

Sebastian sighed as he cradled her softly. "Hate me all you want I'm never leaving... and you gone isn't the answer it never ever will be you understand!" He was angry beyond belief but more at himself than her.

"...I know.." she closed her eyes.

* * *

Several hours after she had worn herself out and Sebastian had cleaned everything they we're sitting together on her bed talking.

Robin felt guilty, embarrassed, worn out and most of all stupid. "I can't... do this anymore.. I want you to help me."

"Help you with what little Robin? I will stay here and take care of you." He smiled softly kissing her cheek.

"I just want to end my life..peacefully maybe just go to sleep I just want it done. I acted like an irrational child I don't have much left to live for after dad finds out...he's going to kill me as it is. I've got a few years left and I clearly can't handle living like this."

Sebastian's eyes began to glow crimson once more. "I think it's time... that you found out who you truly are, and you can decide if you still trust me after that."

She stared at him confused wrapping her arms around his waist. "I will always trust you but I don't know what you mean..."

"Well you're going to meet Ciel Phantomhive in a sense."

* * *

****Tell me if you guys think this story is going well or not. XD lemon next chapter!****


End file.
